1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensing systems and more particularly pertains to a new fluid dispensing system for providing improved freestanding capabilities and improved automatic shutoff of the system upon returning a nozzle to a nozzle holster after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,366 issued to Cason; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,329 issued to Kenney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,645 issued to Zinsmeyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,144 issued to Shea; U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,732 issued to French; U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,644 issued to Booth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,914 issued to Maltsis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,848 issued to Robbins; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,628 issued to Monigle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,790 issued to Monigle et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,128 issued to May et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,268 issued to May et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,074 issued to Rohme; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,492 issued to Komukai; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,435 issued to Picioccio et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,989 issued to Trivedi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,448 issued to Bennett et al.; and Foreign WIPO reference WO 00/71464 A1 issued to Willecke et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that provides superior portability by removing reliance on a power outlet. Further, there is a need to maximize the efficiency of the system by prolonging power source life regardless of the power source being used.